spicksandspecksfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-04-09
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Brian McFadden, Meshel Laurie, Casey Bennetto, Stephen K. Amos, Guests: Brian McFadden, Casey Bennetto, Stephen K. Amos, Meshel Laurie, Bob Log III The teams were Alan, Brian and Stephen, and Myf, Casey and Meshel. The games played were Know Your Product, One Out of Three Ain't Bad, Substitute, and The Final Countdown. Official description Episode Eleven (09/04/2008) Our special guests this week are Irish pretty boy Brian McFadden, naughty but nice comedian Stephen K Amos, Keating! The Musical star Casey Bennetto and golden girl Meshel Lauire. This week's closer will feature one of Australia's unique performers, the inimitable Bob Log III, as he pays homage to Alice Cooper's School's Out for Summer. Myf's Team The man of the moment, Casey Bennetto, has been the toast of the town with the hit comedy, Keating! The Musical. Casey is the composer, performer and director of the hit show. Highlight's include John Howard donning a flak jacket in The Mateship, a freestyle rap battle between our colourful ex-PM Keating and John Hewson on the GST. Opening nights have been a swarm of arts luminaries; none as highly applauded as Cate Blanchett and of course Keating himself. Company B has since commissioned Casey's follow-up theatrical instalment, a new musical called Real Estate - a work inspired by the actual physical space of Belvoir Street Theatre. The sky-rocketing success of comedian and television personality Meshel Laurie, began when she debuted The Whore Whisperer: Confessions of a Madam, a one-woman comic show about brothels based on her experience as a brothel receptionist (a completely sold out smash). In 2007, she set the stage alight with her show A Shadow of My Former Self at Melbourne's International Comedy Festival, where she confronts herself about blatant untruths & bad makeup through the outdated magic of videotape. Meshel is an Australian comedian and radio-television personality. She was born in Ipswich, Queensland. She is currently a regular on Rove Live and co-hosts Brisbane's Nova 106.9 breakfast show Alan's Team Irish singer songwriter Brian McFadden was a member of possibly one of the most successful boybands. Westlife, along with U2, are the most successful music act ever to come out if Ireland. They sold more than 30 million albums and hold the record for the most number one singles in a row on the UK charts! They had a total of 12 number one singles during Brian's time in the group, plus four number one albums. Brian left the band in 2004 to go it alone and concentrate on his own material. He has since started up his own record label that will release his second solo album. Brian has just finished supporting the Backstreet boys on their tour around Australia. UK funny man Stephen K. Amos joins forces with one of Australia's favourite singing idols, bringing some of his cheeky showmanship alongside with him. Stephen won the 2004 Time Out Best Stand-Up Award, and is renowned for his chatty delivery, energy and warmth, and ability to become the characters he is talking about. He has performed sell-out seasons at the Edinburgh Fringe, and is currently performing at Melbourne's Comedy Festival. Stephen also recently starred in the hit season of One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest in Edinburgh and London's West End. Click [http://www.comedyfestival.com.au/season/2008/show/237/ here] to check out Stephen's comedy show Gets Next To You at the Melbourne International Comedy Festival. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes